


Avarice

by nonamouse



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra will have his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avarice

There are no Arrancar women like Inoue Orihime. And even few Arrancar men who can face Ulquiorra Cifer without fear. Aizen-sama's left hand holds much power in Las Noches, Ulquiorra knows. He'd killed to get it. 

Most of the other Arrancar fear her too. This woman who holds Aizen-sama's attention and Ulquiorra's. Because she neither fears Ulquiorra nor Aizen. But Ulquiorra finds her fascinating; she won't play the game of jockeying for Aizen's favor and won't pretend to enjoy his company when she does not. Most of all, she hates him. 

But Ulquiorra knows that he will win her eventually.


End file.
